Running Alone
by Pelussa
Summary: Song fic. Reflexiones y pensamientos de Ron y de Harry cuando ya está a punto de iniciarse la batalla contra Voldemort. Respuesta a los reviews^^
1. Default Chapter

_La canción pertenece a Angra, y la parte final es One de Metallica. Los personajes no me pertenecen (ya saben de quien son ^-^). Igual que en el song fic anterior, no soy buena traduciendo, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo (y me sirve para practicar), hay partes de las cuales no estoy segura (entre traductores y diccionarios… uff, no siempre resultan frases coherentes)_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**_Running Alone_**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**_When the brave fought_**

_(Cuando el valiente luchaba)_

**_On the land of freedom for the men_**

_(En la tierra por la libertad del hombre)_

**_Now the bells of hope are ringing_**

_(Las campanas de la esperanza están sonando)_

**_Angels cry again_**

_(Los ángeles vuelven a llorar) _

_Pareciera que hubieses nacido especialmente para luchar con él algún día. Lo aceptas totalmente y no pones objeciones a ello. Es hora de que todo termine y tú lo sabes perfectamente. Es mucha la sangre que se ha derramado en estos años. Sangre de inocentes. Sangre de personas que no son culpables. Sangre de personas que están totalmente ajenos a lo que está pasando aquí. Pero también se ha derramado la sangre de personas que conocemos y que queremos. Pides venganza por aquello. Te has preparado para terminar con esta batalla sangrienta que está cobrando vidas inocentes_

**_Answer me,_**

_(respóndeme)_

**_What happned to your life?_**

_(¿Qué le sucedió a tu vida?)_

**_Answer me, what do you hide?_**

_(Respóndeme, ¿qué escondes?)_

_Pero con todo lo que está pasando has cambiado demasiado. Ya no eres aquella persona que conocí en primer año, de la cual me hice amigo inmediatamente. No es que esté diciendo que es malo tomar las cosas con seriedad. Pero te estás olvidando de ti. ¿Qué sucederá cuando todo esto termine? ¿Qué va a pasar contigo? Y sé que tú no crees en que existirá un mañana para ti. Quieres darles un nuevo amanecer a todas las personas, aunque pierdas la vida en ello. No estás obligado a ser un héroe, aún así sientes que debes hacerlo y pones todo tu empeño en ello. Y comienzas a alejarte de nosotros. Y ya no somos un trío. Ahora eres sólo tú. Y cada noche me doy cuenta de que sales de la habitación. Y Herm se da cuenta de que no regresas sino hasta el amanecer. _

_Antes no había secretos entre nosotros. Ahora pareciera que existen miles…_

****

**_The storm made us angry, I don't know!_**

_(La tormenta nos hizo enojar, ¡no lo sé!)_

**_Spreading the fear_**

_(Expandiendo el miedo)_

**_Old friends like enemys, be strong!_**

_(Viejos amigos ahora son enemigos, ¡se fuerte!)_

**_And hide all your tears_**

_(Y esconde todas tus lágrimas)_

_Voldemort está causando estragos. Y no sólo debido a las muertes. Cada vez se confía menos en el resto de las personas. Existe temor al hablar con personas desconocidas. Nunca sabes si es un mortífago, y esto nos hace desconfiar de todos. Y aunque parezca imposible, a veces también de nosotros mismos. Somos nuestros propios enemigos. Y no podemos dejar de mostrar fortaleza frente al resto. Sobretodo tú. Todos confían en ti de una u otra forma. Y depositan sus esperanzas de un mañana mejor en ti. Y te obligan a llevar una carga que no deseas, pero que aceptas sin protestas._

_Nos hundimos en el mundo del temor. Las esperanzas parecen lejanas, y la oscuridad se muestra con toda su fuerza. Nos impide ver lo que hay a nuestro alrededor. Y nos hace agonizar. Nos hace rogar por paz. Por que exista alguna manera de que la oscuridad se aleje. Pero nadie hace nada. Se quedan donde están esperando que otros solucionen sus problemas. Y en este caso te han elegido a ti, moldeándote de un principio para que hicieras lo que ellos desean. Para que seas el portal de luz que todos desean atravesar de una maldita vez._

****

**_Answer me,_**

_(Contéstame,)_

**_What happened to your life?_**

_(¿Qué le sucedió a tu vida?)_

**_Answer me, what do you hi_****_de?_**

_(Respóndeme, ¿qué escondes?)_

**************************************************************************

**_Can't you see_**

_(¿No puedes ver)_

**_Salvation without fight?_**

_(la salvación sin la lucha?)_

**_Can't you see it?_**

_(¿No puedes verlo?)_

**_That you are blind_**

_(Estás ciego)_

_Todos creen que seré el salvador. Todos me preparan para una batalla en el futuro. Nadie ve alguna otra solución a lo que está pasando. Y aceptan fácilmente que la lucha entre nosotros se debe producir y que debo cargar con toda la responsabilidad. Pero yo no siempre lo acepto. Sé que debo, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Nadie se preocupa por como me siento yo. Conozco perfectamente la razón por la cual debo ser el supuesto salvador. Creen que si lo vencí cuando tenía un año, perfectamente podré hacerlo ahora que ya tengo una mayor preparación. Esa es la razón principal. La que el resto me transmite. Pero por mi parte sé que es a mí a quien busca. Por lo tanto me toca hacerle frente. Si es a mí a quien quiere, no tiene porqué involucrar al resto. Pero lo hace. Y a mí no me queda otra opción que defender aquello que creo justo. Y eso es luchar por la vida de las personas que quiero. Por las cuales soy capaz de aceptar el destino que me inculcan._

****

**_Under the sun_**

_(Bajo el sol)_

**_In a solitary world_**

_(En un solitario mundo)_

**_I am running alone_**

_(Estoy corriendo solo)_

**_Scars on my face_**

_(Cicatrices en mi rostro)_

**_Weary hands from digging dirt_**

_(Manos sucias de tanto cavar)_

**_I was dying all alone_**

_(Estuve agonizando en la soledad)_

_Y estoy solo en esto. Nadie estará allí para ayudarme a combatir contra él. Es mi misión. Todo por una cicatriz. Una cicatriz en forma de rayo presente en mi rostro. Una cicatriz con la cual comenzó a trazarse mi destino. _

_Y a veces me canso de todo esto. Quiero ser normal. Normal como todos. Quiero tener a mi familia junto a mí. Y he ahí otra de las razones por las que debo luchar. Debo vengar el que les haya robado la vida a mis padres. Esa es una venganza personal. Por más cansado que esté tengo que seguir adelante._

_Todos temen por su integridad, por sus familias, por su vida. Y me escogen para salvarlos. Para ser su esperanza. Pero nadie me da una esperanza a mí._

_Y me alejo del resto. Lo debo enfrentar solo, no quiero involucrar a aquellas personas que quiero. Que le dieron una razón a mi vida. Las que me conocen por ser yo, no por el destino que eligieron por mí._

**_Am running?_**

_(¿Estoy corriendo?)_

**_Where am I?_**

_(¿Dónde estoy?)_

**_Where has everyone gone this time?_**

_(¿Dónde se han ido todos?)_

**_Left my future far behind_**

_(Dejo mi futuro atrás)_

**_I am nothing but the sole survivor_**

_(No soy nada, sino el único sobreviviente)_

_Y sigo adelante. Sacando fuerzas de donde no las tengo. Sigo por el camino que me han trazado. Pero camino solo. Y ya nadie esta conmigo. Y temo no lograr lo que ellos quieren. Temo no lo lograr lo que me propuse. Estoy viviendo específicamente para esto. No tengo otro futuro que no sea este. Después ya no hay nada más. No hay otra meta en mi vida. Prefiero no pensar en planes para el futuro. Habrá futuro sólo si todo esto termina…_

**_Darkness _**

_(Oscuridad)_

**_Imprisoning me_**

_(Consumiéndome)_

**_Taken my soul_**

_(Llevándose mi alma)_

**_Left me with life in hell _**

_(Dejándome en el infierno)_

**_I cannot live_**

_(No puedo vivir)_

**_I cannot die_**

_(No puedo morir)_

_Y la oscuridad merma mis fuerzas, mis energías, mis ganas de seguir. No tengo opciones. No vivo para mí. Pero tampoco puedo dejarme desfallecer. Y comienzo a adentrarme en el infierno que representa la oscuridad que me rodea, que comienza a llenar mi alma._

_Y sólo puedo pensar en una cosa._

_Tengo que seguir adelante aunque ya no tenga nada._

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Explico. El song fic es en relación a una próxima batalla con Voldie. La primera parte son los pensamientos de Ron y la segunda parte es lo que siente Harry._

_Espero sus opiniones (personalmente no me gustó mucho como quedó ¬¬)_

_Un abrazo a todos_

_Vannet_

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana ^-^_


	2. Nota de la Autora

**_Respuesta a los reviews:_**

**_Vivi_****_: __me alegro de que te haya gustado. Espero que los próximos que llegue a hacer también te gusten ^^_**

**_Jeru_****_:__ muchas gracias ^^. Lo sé, a mi tampoco me convenció mucho, se podía hacer algo más, pero tampoco quería que quedara muy exagerado ¬¬U. Veamos si el próximo queda mejor XD_**

**_GenPotter_****_: __Gracias, gracias, gracias._**

_* Gracias a los que dejaron mensajes y a los que leyeron esta historia*_

_Vannet___

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_


End file.
